


Kim, Kanye and Taylor Orgee fest/3sum

by rawrXD_69



Category: Kim Kardashian: Hollywood
Genre: Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrXD_69/pseuds/rawrXD_69





	

Kim: What the fuck is going on kanye ?!!

Kanye: What babe I'm just fucking taylor right now. what do u need?

Kim: UMMMM WHY THE FUCK ARE U FUCKING TAYLOR??? THIS IS REALLY RUDE OF YOU WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE U CANT JUST DO ME LIKE THIS.

Kanye:"I feel like me and Taylor might still have sex" and yea baby finna do u later ;)

Kim: UMMM WHY THE FUCK ARE U QUOTING UR OWNS SONGS U BAG OF SHIT '

Taylor: woah kim calm down ! I've got a blank space baby and ill write your name ;)

Kim: why tf is everyone quoting their own songs?!?

Taylor:hahahahaha 

Kim: ummmmmm your being really disrespectful and rude.

Taylor: your just jealous because your such a stuck up bitch u don't get to bang ur husband thats all :))))))))

Kim : LISTEN HERE U STUPID FUCKING SLUT ASS WHITE BITCH. HOW MANY BOYFRIENDS HAVE U HAD???? AND YOUR SINGLE NOW ?? PROVES U CANT KEEP ONE. SO U DECIDE TO COME AND BANG MY HUNNYBUNS HAHAHAHAHAHA KEEP WALKING U FUCKING TOOTHPICK ILL SNAP.

Taylor: listen up you fat ass. your ugly as fuck and your voice is more annoying than carly are jepsens call me maybe. so i suggest u and your fucking ugly face and annoying voice go back to where u came from. YO MAMAS PUSSY.

Kanye: ladies ladies please calm down theres enough yeezy to go around. y'all can all have a taste of my pablo!

Kim: kanye what the fuck is wrong with you i thought only i got a taste of pablo??!

Kanye: babe babe calm down as i said before there is enough pablo to go around

Kim: whatever kanye u can go fuck that ugly ass toothpick.

Taylor: go fuck yourself. u aint getting no pablo tonight funny. wait... actually here i have something for u. **gives kim a brand new flashlight**

Kim: wow thanks who do i use this?? oh wait **throws it at atylors head**. oops it slipped

*taylor gets up and tries to scrap kim but kids ass is too fat that she just sits on taylor and makes her unconscious for 2 mins**

**kanye sits there and laughs while he plays with pablo**

**taylor comes back to life and they all end up having a 3 sum** 

KANYE: SEE I TOLD ALL YALL MOTHERFUCKERS THERES ENOUGH PABLO TO GO AROUND. NOW WHO WANTS TO FUCK HARD IN THE SINK? AFTER THAT ILL GET YOU SOMETHING TO DRINK!


End file.
